The Capitan Knows His Fears
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: Kiaido has just been blown away, but a certain Capitan isn't back to a merry mood like the rest of his crew. He leaves his crew to their happiness, but one member intends to find what is off with her Capitan. What will she discover in her Capitan, and what's behind both pirate's masks?


**This story could be described as a retcon, even though it really only changes the ending of episode 28 of Gokaiger. Mostly because that episode had so much potential to go multiple different ways for the ending. So let's get going, and yah, I don't own the rights to Super Sentai. **

The Capitan Knows his Fears

Luka sighed as the battle ended, relieved that the bounty hunter, Kiaido, was dead. This wasn't an easy fight, he was a skilled that hunted across the galaxy. It hadn't been easy though, with the spirit of Jetman's Gai Yuki stealing the Morabites without much of a word to them. Apparently he had spoken to Marvelous though, who she noticed had been acting on edge ever since Kiaido's appearance. As the battle had ended, Marvelous had excused himself to be alone for a while, Joe and the others acknowledging as they headed back to the Galleon. Luka wanted an explanation though for her Capitan's behavior, tailing him to a clearing a good distance away. "Luka, I knew you were following me," he said as he stopped in front of one of trees at the edge, still facing away from Luka.

Luka sizes up her Capitan and notices two extreme offs in her Capitan. His shoulders definitely had a droop to them. That made no sense to her, they had just won hadn't they, so why was he like this? Also, his hands were twitching. Marvelous never twitched, unless something was extremely off. "Marvelous, what's wrong? Don't try to brush me off, you know I won't stop asking".

Marvelous sighed, knowing that Luka would keep her word when it came to that. Besides, if he didn't tell Luka, Joe or the others would start asking eventually. "Luka, do you think I make the cut as a leader"?

Luka is taken aback by Marvelous, hid comment showing something definitely was off. He wasn't the kind of person to ask something like this usually. Now she knew that she had to get to the bottom of this, she and the rest of the crew needed Marvelous. She needed him for more than just the collective reason the crew needed each other. "Marvelous, you know dam well I think you make the cut as a leader. You have gotten us out of plenty of pinches. You also have counseled us many times, so don't question your leadership skills".

"Luka, that's not what I meant when asking that," Marvelous says shaking his head. "What I meant by that was, how well as a leader in regards to fear"?

Luka wasn't sure how to answer that question. She had never seen Marvelous fearful before from what she could remember. "Marvelous, what does that have to do with this"? Her eyes narrow with her next statement, "Marvelous, what does this have to do with today"?

Marvelous laughs in a saddened sarcasm at Luka's question. Somehow he wasn't surprised Luka figured it was having to do with today. She always was more perceptive then she looked. "Luka, when Kiaido appeared here, I was full of fear. I know how efficient he can be, so I wasn't sure what to do. I knew we had to fight him eventually, but I've seen his work and was scared for you all".

"How so Marvelous," Luka says legitimately confused by Marvelous statement. "You were worried about us fighting him"?

"Yah, I was, and that in tandem with our hunt for Grand Powers is what called Gai from Jetman back. He saw my weakness and decided that he didn't want us to after their Grand Power with my fear over Kiaido". Marvelous shakes his head in disgusts as he stares down at his boats. "That's why he went after you and Joe".

Luka's brain was working at a mile a minute to piece Marvelous brief statements together. "So he went after us because of your fear? I don't bite, he came to us and took our Morabites. What does that have to do with you"?

"He wanted to see how I would react," Marvelous replies in an annoyed manor. "The reason you got them back so quickly is because that didn't make me bite the way he wanted. So while I was out last night, he confronted me and really pushed my buttons a bit". Marvelous hands curl into fists, "I got played so badly, it was embarrassing looking back at it".

"So that's why you were on edge when we found his grave," Luka says using her hands to pantomime for a scale, "you thought he was alive, like the rest of us". He tone gave away her next question, "But he questioned your leadership skills"?

"Yah, he did more than just question it," he laments sadly. "He proved he was right, I hesitated at every opportunity to prove him wrong". Marvelous stares up at the stars, "With the way I was acting, he said we would never receive Jetman's Grand Power".

Luka realizes that she is still on the other side of the clearing from her Capitan still. So while she spoke she quietly walked closer until she was only an arm's length away. "What changed then," her voice softening with concern.

Marvelous tone was laced with both happiness and sadness. "I steeled my heart, because I knew you all would have my back. Gai was trying to teach me to fly above my fear".

Luka began to piece together the puzzle or, at least she thought so. "Alright, then why try to go off alone after the fight like this? I thought that you knew we had your back, and that is true".

Marvelous violently slams his hand into the tree in front of him, startling Luka due to her having being lulled into a softer tone. Luka, that's not it, I know you all have my back. But my fear has to do with that somewhat. What happens when we find someone better," he says as his voice begins to crack. "We have been beaten before, by Basco and the 6th Ranger Keys for a good example. What happened when we lost, simple, you four were captured. How do you think I felt not being able to stop him? I was devastated and alone, it was like after Basco betrayed the Red Pirates".

"Marvelous," Luka murmurs as she watches her Capitan begin to breakdown. She had never seen this side of him before, he had always played the tough man. Sure he could be quite caring for those who couldn't defend themselves, but this was a new emotion from him. She wasn't sure what to do, considering the one time she broke down he was the one to comfort her.

"I hated it," Marvelous said as his tone lulled to a saddened tone again. "You all were gone, just gone. I've been alone before I met you, but now it's different. You all are now so important to me, I don't know what to do if I lost you all. When he came, I was worried he was going for you all first, then for me. If we are going for the greatest treasure, what happens when one of you gets killed? I don't think I would be able to go on," Marvelous voice trails off with a crack.

Luka had enough of hearing Marvelous like this, she just couldn't take it any longer. To her Marvelous wasn't a broken, humble man; he was a daring, but smart warrior. To see him broken like this, it made her heart crack. He had always been the one to comfort them on the Galleon, but now the others were not there for him like she had the chance to be. She runs up to him and wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back. "Marvelous, stop, please," her cry muffled by his vest.

Marvelous freezes, unsure of what to do. Luka's outburst was not the reaction he would have expected from her, there was less anger involved. "Luka," was all he manages to say in shock. The Luka he was used to seeing did not become emotional due to a fight, unless it was anger.

Luka lifts her face from his back enough so that her voice is no longer muffled, tears slowly sliding down her face. She sniffled slightly as she began to speak, "Marvelous, please don't talk like that. You have been through more than any of us, so it's okay to be scared. We all have had some type of childhood, you were bouncing around the galaxy alone. You had no friends, and now you do, so it's okay. We are here for you, you know, I'm here for you," she murmurs as she tightens her grip slightly.

Marvelous is shocked by Luka's confession, she had always been the most independent one of the group. To hear her like this, it broke him to see her not in control. That was not the Luka he liked so mush, he had to change this, now. He turns slowly in her arms so that her face is now nestled on his chest. She looks up at him in surprise, tears still slowly flowing down her cheeks. He lifts his hand slowly, wipes the tears from her cheeks, than begins to speak. "Luka, stop crying, I don't like to see you like this. If that saddens you that much, I'll try and Stop Just promise me one thing".

Luka looks up at him, a small smile on her face. Her tears had stopped, which pleased Marvelous greatly. "What is that," she asks as her eyes get a glimmer of hope.

"Don't cry, please," he says as he moves her arms so that he could wrap his arms around her waist. "Just don't cry, alright," he said as he looked down at the young women in his arms with a caring smile.

"Alright, Marvelous," she says as she pulls herself closer to him. Marvelous plants a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush slightly. The two stand there in each other's arms, with only the noise of the rustling leaves to accompany them. After a few minutes, the two walk to the Galleon, hand in hand. The crew glance at the Capitan and the thief as they enter the main room and settled on the couch in front of everyone. Luka lays her head on Marvelous chest, the two drifting off to sleep. The others are unsure about what's going on and leave them be. All the while, the Capitan and the thief on the couch drift off into dreams with the other in their dream and in their heart.

**Alright, that took way too long to write. But I like it, even if it is a bit on the sappy side. Well, this should hopefully satisfy the Marvelous/Luka shippers for a while. Anyhow, how about a little spoilers for what is next. I am trying to write an AU for Goseigers and also a story for a certain blatant Kamen Rider shipping. Anyhow, Shark XD-Blizzard and I am out.**


End file.
